Naruto the Ashikabi
by Rikudou aziez Sama
Summary: naruto diberi kesempatan hidup untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi bukan didunianya melainkan diunia lainnya sebagai manusia biasa. bagaimana perjalanan hidup naruto, cekidot. warning : crossover, rate M, . naruto x harem. minato x harem. semicanon DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hahah, ini adalah fict crossover saya yang pertama moga reader suka.

Gomen karna belum selesai cerita ku yang satunya udah buat cerita lagi, hehe, karana sekarang rikudou lagi demam sekirei, terutama miya-hime, : ).

Tapi jangan hawatir, cerita yang satumya tetep jalan, mungkin akan updet paling lambat rabu.

….0000….

**Naruto the ashikabi**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan milik rikudou**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran, DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekirei**

**Naruto x no 1 miya**

**Naruto x no 4 karasuba**

**Naruto x no 10 uzume**

…**.0000….**

Capter 1

*DDUUUAAARRR*. Terdengar suara ledakan sang sangat besar berasal dari tempat para aliansi berperang. Ya, para aliansi selamat dari ledakan maut yang dibuat oleh enam bijuudama juubito(obito).

Flash back

Naruto selesai membagikan chakra kurama kepada seluruh aliansi shinobi, kemudian minato berteleport keluar dari dinding yang dibuat oleh juubito agar aliansi tidak bisa keluar, kemudian terjadi ledakan.

Flashback end

" kita selamat", teriak seluruh aliansi

' jadi begitu ya, naruto membagikan cakra kurama ke seluruh aliansi agar bisa dipindahkan oleh minato, ide yang sangat bagus', batin hashirama.

Tak lama setelah itu, dinding yang dibuat juubito hancur dan terlihat lah juubito yang tengah kesakitan. Toba-tiba tubuh juubito membengkat, semakin besar dan besar. " naruto, dia akan meledak karna juubi memberontak, dan ledakannya sepiluh kali lebih besar dari yang tadi" kata kurama sacara tiba-tiba membuat naruto shock berat. Minato yang melihat ekspresi anaknya langsung bertanya"naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan ayahnya naruto langsung berteriak, " MINNA MENJAUH DARI SINI SEJAUH-JAUHNYA" aliansi yang mendengar teriakan itu berniat bertanya kepada naruto tapi diurungkan, karna langsung maju kedepan dan mengaktifkan ultimate rinnengan nya(rinnengan berwarna ungu cerah dengan Sembilan tamoe berarna merah) dan merepal segel **"kami no jutsu : six great wall**". Setelah itu muncul dinding enam lapis dari enam element berbeda, air ,tanah,api,es,kayu dan angin mengelilingi juubito. *DDUUAAAARRR* sebuah ledakan berkaliber bom atom terjadi di dalam dinding, membuat dinding itu hancur dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang sangat banyak. Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah seekor monster berdiri ditengah kawah yang besar. Ya itu adalah juubi yang sekitar 70% sempurna, karna hachibi telah tertangkap oleh juubito, tinggal kurama yang belum tertangkap.

Tak jauh dari kawah tersebut naruto tengah jatuh tertunduk karna kelelahan, " siial, chakra ku tinggal sedikit, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkannya" umpat naruto. " naruto, satu-satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah menyegelnya dan membaginya lagi, tapi agar bisa di bagi, aku harus menyatu dengannya juga" kata kurama. "tapi bagaimana denganmu kurama" Tanya naruto. Kaurama tersenyum dan menjawab " akan aku lakukan demi perdamaian". Kata kurama mantap.

Narutopun bangkit dan merepal segel **"fuuin no kami :…"**. Tiba- tiba muncul Sembilan gerbang jepang kuno mengelilingi juubi, dari masing-masing gerbang muncul rantai chakra yang membelenggu juubi. Juubi yang melihat jutsu ini langsung geram " RIKUDOU SENNIN". Naruto langsung melompat ke kepala juubi dan menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala juubi. **" Rikudou fuuin".** Gumam naruto. Tubuh juubi langsung terhisap ke perut naruto, sinar terang menyelimuti naruto. Sinar muulai menghilang dari kaki naruto dan terlihat kaki naruto dan pangkal sebuah tongkat beserta bagian bawah jubah. Dan seluruh cahaya tersebut menghilang menampilkan naruto tengah berdiri sambil memegang tongkat emas. Dialah NIDAIME RIKUDOU SENNIN sempurna a.k.a uzumaki naruto. Madara yang melihat itu langsung melesat dengan rinengan aktif kearah nidaime rikudou sennin. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke madara, **"tensei"** gumamnya *sllaaassh* tubuh madara langsung tinggal setengah menyisakan pinggang nya ke bawah, tapi kembali membentuk tubuh baru lagi karna edotensei. Sementara itu semua aliansi terengan dan menganga karna pertama baru melihat rikudou sennin secara langsung dan kedua kekuatannya sangat besar sampai sampai medara yang tidak bisa mereka kalahkan bagaikan seorang genin.

Madara sudah utuh kembali tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada di tangan naruto, **"fuuin"** dengan kata itu tubuh madara mulai lenyap dan hilang.

…..0000…..

.

.

Naruto mindscape

Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut, sekarang ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah para bijuu. Sementara itu kurama mengingat dulu yang berada di tempat naruto adalah rikudou sennin.

" kau berhasil naruto" kata yonbi. Dan dijawab dengan senyum oleh naruto. Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul sosok misterius. Naruto yang melihat orang itu langsung tersenyum " aku berhasil rikudou sensei" kata naruto. "ha ha ha, bagus naruto, tapi waktumu tidak banyak kan naruto?"Tanya rikudou. Naruto mengangguk. "baiklah kita mulai ritualnya" kata rikudou. Rikudou merepal beberapa segel, tiba tiba tubuh naruto dan para bijuu mulai bersinar.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat aliansi para shinobi tengah bersorak gembira atas kemenangan mereka, tapi sorakan itu berhenti seketika tubuh naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, hal itu membuat mereka terkejut.

.

Naruto mindscape

Rikudou sudah selesai dengan ritualnya, " para bijuu, kalian akan kukirim ke dunia para monster, hiduplah dengan damai disana", kata rikudou. "dan kau naruto, kau kuberi kesempatan hidup yang kedua kalinya, tapi bukan di dunia ini, tapi di dunai lainnya sebagai manusia biasa, dan sebagai gantinya semua kekuatanmu akan hilang, kecuali hiraishin level satu, dan kau juga akan kehilangan ingatanmu dari dunia ini." Lanjut rikudou. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tubuh rikudou mulai menghilang, tapi sebelum menghilang rikudou berkata " nikmatilah kehdupan barumu dan dunia barumu sebagai seorang ASHIKABI, naruto". Dan kemudian menghilang.

.

Dunia nyata.

Tubuh naruto mengekuarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, dan kemudian melayang diudara. Para aliansi terkejut. "narutoooo" teriak mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata " MINNA HIDUPLAH DENGAN DAMAI, JANGAN ADA PERANG LAGI. ..". MINNA ARIGATO GOZAIMAS, SAYONARA". Dengan itu tubuh naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang sampai semua orang mentup matanya. Dan ketika cahaya menghilang terlihatlah Sembilan bijuu. Para aliansi terkejut dan langsung memasang sikap siaga kecuali para hokage. "dimana naruto?". Tanya minato. " dia sudah tdak ada didunia ini, dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk membelah juubi, dan membentuk kami". Kata kurama. " dan ingatlah kata pencipta kami, uzumaki naruto, nidaime rikudou sennin, HIDUPLAH DENGAN DAMAI". Lanjut kurama. Kemudian para bijuu menghilang menuju dunia barunya.

Para aliansi tengah dilanda kesedihan yang amat besar, terutama rokkie 12. " orochimaru, lepaskan edotensei ini, sudah saatnya kami pergi". Kata hashirama. Orochimaru pun melepaskan edotensei dan tubuh hokage menghilang.

…..00000000000000000…

.

.

.

.

NEW WORLD

Disebuah gedung yang tinggi, tepatnya diatap gedung tersebut terdapat seseorang tengah tertidur pulas menghadap langit yang cerah, dia memiliki rambut agak panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan (model rambuntnya sasuke sekarang ini), wajah putih mulus(tanpa ada kumis kucing), memakai celana jeans hitam, sepatu hitam dan atasannya memakai kaos berwarna merah dam jaket yang dibiarkan terbuka. Dialah NARUTO, NARUTO SAHASHI salah satu mahasiswa universitas Shintou Teito. Mengapa memakai sahashi, karna dia adalah anak angkat dari keluarga takami sahashi dan kakak angkat minato sahashi.

Tidur pulasnya pun terganggu karna aa seseorang yang membangunkannya. " ngggh, hooaam". Naruto menggeliat dan bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, naruto memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah. "kau tidak apa-apa, mengapa tidur disini?" Tanya seseorang yang membangunkannya. Naruto melihat kearah orang tersebut dan naruto ternganga, kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah, karna di depannya ada wanita yang sangat cantik, wajah yang teduh dan senyum yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu dan sebagian rambutnya diikat dengan pita putih dan memiliki mata ungu yang indah, serta memakai baju seperti miko jepang dan sandal kayu. "e-eh, y-ya aku tidak apa-apa, aku ketiduran" jawab naruto tergagap, kemudian tersenyum. Wanita itu tersenyum " dia memiliki mata yang indah, teduh, dan penuh kasih sayang, tapi terdapat ketegasan didalamnya". Batin wanita tersebut. "Perkenalkan aku miya, miya asama". Kata miya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menjabat tangan miya " naruto, naruto sahashi" kata naruto sambil tersenyum. Miya terkejut, tiba-tiba entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang " tidak,tidak mungkin aku bereaksi kepadanya". Batin miya. Miya melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan naruto , " senang bertemu denganmu sahashi-san". Kata miya kemudian berbalik pergi. Entah kenapa hati naruto menghangat melihat miya tersenyum.

Time skip

Naruto tengah berjalan pulang manuju apartemennya hingga ia melihat miya tengah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang diikat ekor kuda dan berwarna silver yang membawa pedang. "apa-apaan itu" batin naruto. Kemudian naruto melihat ada dua orang wanita berdiri di atas gedung , kemudian ia melihat salah satu dari mereka hendak melempar sebuah benda tajam, tanpa babibu lagi naruto langsung berlari menuju miya, " asama-san awaas", kata naruto. Naruto langsung meraih miya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya sehingga lengannya terkena benda tadi. Sementara itu dua orang tadi langsung kabur diikuti oleh wanita berambut silver itu.

Miya yang diselamatkan oleh naruto wajahnya langsung dihiasi rona merah dan hatinya kembali hangat. "kau tidak apa-apa asama-san?" Tanya naruto. Miya yang mendengar pertanyaan naruto tambah memerah. " bagaimana mungkin dia menanyakan keadaanku, sementara ia terluka". Batin miya. " arigato sahashi-san, aku tidak apa-apa". Balas miya. " tapi kamu terluka, kalau begitu aku akan mengobatinya". Kemudian miya berdiri dan mulai berjalan" nah sahashi-san tunjukan jalan kerumahmu". Kata miya. Naruto terkejut "e-eh". Kemudian naruto berdiri " itu tidak perlu, ini Cuma luka kecil, anda tidak perlu repot-repot kerumahku segala" kata naruto sambil tertawa. Miya berhenti dan melihat neruto sambil tersenyum " sahashi-san, kau akan menunjukan jalan kan". Tiba-tiba dibelakang naruto muncul topeng berwarna biru yang membuat naruto bergidik ngeri. "b-baik, "naruto langsung berjalan . miya hanya tertawa.

Apartemen naruto.

"maaf, rumahku sederhana" kata naruto." Tidak apa-apa" balas miya. "nah sekarang buka bajumu" lanjutnya. " eeh". Naruto terkejut. "kau akan membukanya kan sahashi naruto" kata miya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muncul topeng lagi dibelakang naruto. "b-b-baik" kata naruto. " miya tersenyum lagi. "huh, wanita yang menakutkan". Batin naruto.

.

Miya sudah selesai mengobati luka naruto. Ia hendak beranjak tapi ditahan oleh naruto " kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanya naruto. Wajah miya kembali memerah, "dia, dia benar-benar tulus dan peduli, padahal belum sehari kami saling kenal, tidak salah lagi dia adalah ashikabi ku". Batin miya.

Miya tertunduk, hal itu membuat naruto merasa bersalah, ai hendak bertanya tapi. "naruto-san…"kata miya mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah, "aku menginginkanmu sebagai ashikabi ku". Lanjutnya. "ehh, a-ashikabi?, apa itu?". Tanya naruto.

Miya mendesah dan bersandar. Ketika ia kembali perhatiannya kepada Minato, ekspresinya jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"ceritanya panjang, setelah mendengar itu, pengetahuan akan mempengaruhi kehidupan mu dan mengubah dunia mu ... Apakah kau yakin masih ingin mendengarnya?" Ketakutan dan ketakutan menyelimuti naruto sejenak. Dia merenungkan apa yang dimaksud miya,kemudian ia berpaling padanya dan menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

"20 tahun yang lalu, sebuah tim peneliti terdiri dari pria dan wanita menemukan sebuah pulau yang belum dipetakan di laut. Setelah menginjakkan kaki di pulau itu, pria itu mengaku miliknya dan menamakannya Pulau Kamikura. Setelah eksplorasi lebih lanjut dari tanah, Tim menemukan pesawat ruang angkasa jatuh menuju pusat pulau. dia, sangat yakin ini menjadi tanda bahwa ia akan mengantar era baru Manusia. Bergegas masuk, orang itu menemukan teknologi yang melampaui apa pun, bahkan manusia bisa hamil pada saat itu; Mesin yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit parah, menghancurkan kanker, dan bahkan mengakhiri kelaparan dunia, kemungkinan tampak tak terbatas Namun sepanjang waktu, tidak satu tanda kehidupan. terlihat di kapal Saat ia mengeksplorasi lebih lanjut, ia menemukan satu pintu yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya di jantung kapal, ia menemukan penemuan paling penting di kapal:.. 1 perempuan dewasa dan 107 embrio sempurna diawetkan dalam stasis, menunggu untuk dibangunkan. Dia menyebutnya 'Sekirei' atau 'wagtails'. Dia mengumpulkan sebuah tim , yakni teman dekat dan peneliti, dengan mengusung 'Sekirei' dari stasis, satu per satu dimulai dengan dewasa, memberikan masing-masing nama dan nomor dalam urutan mereka dibangunkan Para peneliti kemudian melakukan tes DNA, dan menemukan 'Sekirei' memiliki komposisi genetik sangat mirip dengan Manusia , Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah kekuatan atau kemampuan.. masing-masing memegang: beberapa kontrol elemen, yang lainnya memiliki kekuatan besar, atau mungkin sangat cerdas, Menggunakan teknologi yang ditemukan di kapal, para peneliti melakukan percobaan pada 'Sekirei', dan berusaha untuk 'menyesuaikan' mereka untuk hidup di Bumi ini.. termasuk: mengajar mereka tentang Kebudayaan dan Bea Cukai di Bumi, melakukan prosedur medis yang akan membuat 'Sekirei' hampir kebal terhadap penyakit bumi, dan sedikit mengubah gen dari 'Sekirei' untuk mengurangi kekuatan kekuasaan dan kemampuan mereka Lima pertama. 'Sekirei' dibawa keluar dari stasis, nomor 01-05, berbeda namun, mereka tidak menerima penyesuaian ini, karena mereka bertugas melindungi semua lain Sekirei 'dan pulau Mereka dikenal sebagai' Skuad Disiplin '.. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Pemerintah Dunia segera juga menemukan pulau, dan dikirim Kekuatan militer mereka dalam upaya untuk mengambil dengan paksa. ini terbukti sia-sia Namun, karena kekuatan dari 'Skuad Disiplin' melenyapkan musuh. Menyusul insiden tersebut, pria dan wanita yang awalnya ditemukan pulau mengambil beberapa teknologi kapal maju dan memulai Perusahaan Farmasi, yang sekarang dikenal sebagai MBI Pria yang kini Presiden MBI, pindah semua Sekirei ke Markas MBI untuk melanjutkan penelitian . dan 'penyesuaian' Meskipun demikian, pria itu menemukan tujuan perjalanan Sekirei untuk bumi: Karena suatu kelelahan sumber daya planet mereka, itu sudah mulai perlahan-lahan mati Untuk melestarikan ras, sebuah kapal yang penuh dengan 108 anggota. ras dikirim ke planet lain yang mirip dengan mereka dalam rangka untuk memulai lagi. Ketika tiba, mereka mencari pasangan hidup mereka, atau 'Ashikabi', yang akan memiliki struktur genetik yang sangat mirip dengan 'Sekirei'. Setelah Mendengar hal ini, pria itu memutuskan bahwa itu adalah 'kehendak para Dewa' ia menemukan kapal mereka, dan bahwa masa depan mereka baginya untuk itu mulai merencanakan sebuah 'permainan' di mana 'Sekirei' .. akan berpartisipasi Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ia mulai menyesuaikan semua 'Sekirei', termasuk 'Skuad Disiplin' dalam rangka untuk mempersiapkan permainan Hari ini, dia mengirim final 'Sekirei' yang akan disesuaikan:. Itulah sebabnya aku memperkenalkan diri . sebagai 'Sekirei-01' Ketika aku sedang dikawal ke ruang di mana prosedur akan berlangsung, mereka cukup ceroboh untuk meninggalkan aku sendirian sementara mereka mengurus persiapan Selama ini, aku melarikan diri,. Dan tinggal di izumo inn sampai sekarang dan aku bertemu denganmu,.., naruto Sahashi, kau adalah Ashikabi ku "

naruto shock dari apa yang ia dengar. ?! "Aliens 'Sekirei' Biasanya aku tidak akan pernah percaya hal seperti itu. . Tapi aku, terikat dengan seseorang seperti dia ... bagaimana? MENGAPA?! " Prihatin dengan naruto, Miya berbicara lagi.

"aku tahu ini sulit untukdipercaya, dan aku tahu itu semua terdengar gila, tapi tolong percayalah, itu benar!"

"Ini bukan berarti aku tidak percaya ceritamu Miya, melainkan: mengapa aku menjadi Ashikabi mu, aku tidak istimewa, aku tidak kaya, mungkin Ada kandidat yang jauh lebih baik dari ku. "

"Aku tahu kau Ashikabi ku naruto, bukan karena status sosial atau kekayaan,. Tetapi karena keyakinan mu dan keyakinan mu membantu ku,. Aku mencintaimu karena siapa kau naruto. "

Terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir miya, naruto tetap dalam keheningan. Miya berbalik dan bertanya sekali lagi:  
"naruto Sahashi, aku menerima mu sebagai Ashikabi ku. Apakah kau mengizinkan ku untuk menjadi Sekirei mu?" .

Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan, naruto menjawab dengan sederhana:  
"Aku akan melakukannya."

Miya mendekati naruto dan menciumnya cahaya terang mengisi ruangan, diikuti oleh hubungan arus pendek dari beberapa lampu dan TV naruto, setelah cahaya memudar,naruto menangkap sekilas sayap cahaya muncul dari belakang Miya. .

"Semoga cahaya ku membimbing Ashikabi ku di jalan ia ingin berjalan di atasnya, dan Pedang ku akan melindungi nya dari semua yang mencelakakannya. Miya bergumam. Perlahan ciuman itu berhenti dan sayap miya pun menghilang.

" aku sekirei no 1, miya, akan menjadi sekirei sekaligus istri mu sekarang dan selamanya" kata miiya.

.

,

Sementara itu,di izumo inn, matsu dan minato melihat konfirmasi otomatis muncul, gambar naruto dengan Sekirei no 1, miya. " naruto" kata minato terkejut. "kau kenal dia minato" Tanya matsu. " ya, dia adalh kakak angkatku" kata minato.

Sementara itu di markas __MBI, alarm berbunyi, dan semua layar menunjukkan wajah naruto bersama Miya. Dalam penelitian laboratorium Takami mengamuk karna anak nya ikut dalam permainan gila ini, dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang memegang rokok di jari-jarinya yang lain.

Di kantor utama Minaka menggigil, pertama dalam ketakutan tapi kemudian ia mulai tertawa. Sekirei no 1, kini dalam permainan.

.

.

Apartemen naruto

Naruto tengah makan bersama miya, hingga. *tok, tok, tok*. Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Neruto beranjak membuka pintu, " eeh, t-tuan epartemen, a-ada a-apa anda disini, " Tanya naruto. " naruto, kau tau kan kalau dilarang membawa teman wanita kemari"kata tuan apartemen. " naruto-kun, siapa itu", kata suara wanita dari dalam. " narutooo, kau sudah melanggar peraturan, besok kau harus pergi dari sini". Marah pemilik epartemen kemudian pergi.

Naruto mendesah dan kembali duduk, " naruto-kun, kau diusir" kata miya. Naruto hanya mengangguk. " maaf kan aku ". Kata miya. " itu bukan salah mu Mi-chan" kata naruto. " kalau begitu kau tinggal di tempatku saja, aku memiliki penginapan" kata miya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum," baik, aku akan berkemas" kata naruto.

Mereka pun berangkat ke izumo inn.

To be continued.

Gimana, moga reader-san suka.

Kalau mau lanjut silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya.

Perhatian : kemungkinan cerita perang shinobi diatas adlah ending dari cerita ku yang "born of nidaime rikudou sennin" . tapi masih 50 % kemungkinan.

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Nah saya kembali lagi,

Special thanks to reader-san, ini dia capter 2 semoga reader suka

Langsung aja cekidot

**Naruto the ashikabi**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan milik rikudou**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran, DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x harem**

**Minato x harem**

…**.0000….**

**Capter 2**

**Izumo inn**

Minato dan musubi sedang memasak di dapur, dibelakang mereka kusano tengah duduk memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"ahh, mataku " kata minato sambil memegang matanya. " kau tidak apa-apa minato-san?"Tanya musubi sambil meraih sapu tangan lalu mengusapkannya ke mata minato, " dia sangat cakep" batin minato. Sementara itu kusano yang melihat mereka mulai cemburu. " aaaaaa, aku juga mau membantu" kata kusano sambil menarik tangan minato. " hahah, tidak usah kuu-chan, " kata minato. " yaah, biar musubi yang memasak" lanjut musubi.

"hmmmmmmm, aaaa aku juga mau membantu" teriak kusano. Membuat bawang merah yang diiris minato hidup dan daunnya memanjang. " kuu-chan kau membuat bawang nya hidup". Kata minato.

"khu khu khu khu, gelombang kecemburuan kusano-tan membuat tanamannya hidup, khu khu khu". Kata seseorang di atas mereka. Minato langsung melihat kearah asal suara. " matsu-san kenapa kau disitu" Tanya minato. " khu khu khu". Matsu terkekeh, dan hendak turun, tapi kitika mau turun dia langsung dililit oleh dau bawang tersebut. " eeehhhh" teriak matsu.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Minato, musubi, dan matsu tengah dililit oleh dau bawang dalam posisi * ehem….ehem…ehemm*. dan kusano duduk di bawah meja

*braaak*. Pintu dibanting dengan keras, dan tampaklah salah satu sekirei minato, tsukiumi. " minato, teganya kau meninggalkan istri mu dan melakukan hal kotor seperti ini" kata tsukiumi dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya. " aaa, jadi kau mengira kami melakukan itu" kata minato . "mizu iwai". Kata tsukiumi. " aah, tsukiumi-tan, jangan menggunakan air, sayurannya akan tumbuh" teriak matsu. Tapi terlambat. * aaahhhhh* teriak mereka .

Dari luar miya dan naruto melihat sayuran tumbuh panjang dan meninggi dari dapur. " ara?". Kata miya. Sementara naruto hanya terkejut.

Miya dan naruto tiba di depan pintu dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika pintu dibuka. " Gaah". Naruto langsung terjatuh dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Karna melihat minato dan sekareinya berada dalam posisi minato ditengah, musubi di kirinya, tsukiumi di kanannya, dan matsu diatasnya. Asset mereka masing-masing menempel di minato. " ternyata adikku sudah dewasa" kata naruto sambil menyumpal hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba didepan minato muncul topeng *hannya*, dengan background gelap. " pebuatan terlarang dilarang keras di izumo inn". Kata miya . minato dan sekireinya bergidik ngeri termasuk naruto. " jadi kau mengira kami melakukan hal itu miya-san" kata minato. Setelah topeng menghilang naruto melangkah mendekati mainato, dan berbisik. " minato kau nggak ngajak-ngajak, aku boleh ikut?" kata naruto sambil tersenyum mesum, tiba-tiba, topeng *hannya* muncul didepan naruto. Kali ini auranya lebih gelap . " na-ru-to-san". Kata miya sambil tersenyum. Ekpresi naruto langsung berubah horror. " a-aku, t-tungu di-diluar" kata naruto kemudian keluar. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

**Time skip**

Kazehana tengah tiduran dibalkon rumah ditemani botol sakenya. "hhuuh, mereka sangat berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" kata kazehana sambil melihat minato dan sekireinya mengangkat potongan sayuran yang tumbh tadi. Dibelakang kazehana, miya tengah berdo,a didepan foto almarhum takehito asama,

"kazehana, aku akan jujur padamu, sebenarnya aku tidak setuju kau menjadi penghuni disini" kata miya.

" hhaaah, kau jahat sekali kepada mantan rekan , miya". Kata kazehana sambil melihat miya.

" kau kembali lagi karna minato-san kan" kata miya. " hahah, ternyata kau mengetahuinya" jawab kazehana sambil terkekeh.

" oh, hari ini adalah hari kematian takehito kan miya,….?" kata kazehana menggantungan kata-katanya. " dan hari dimana kau mendapat seorang ashikabi kan". Lanjut nya. Miya langsung menatap tajam kazehana, " bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya. " khu khu khu, miya, kita sudah menjadi rekan cukup lama, aku bisa meresakan kalau kau bersayap"kata kazehana. " dan mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?" lanjutnya. " akun hanya tidak mau identitas ku yang sebenarnya terungkap" jawab miya, kemudian miya melanjutkan do'anya. " takehito, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu, dan ia sangat mirip denganmu". Batin miya sambil mengingat naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

**Dilain tempat**

Naruto sedang merapikan kamarnya dan menaruh barang-barangnya, " haaah, akhirnya selesai juga, saat mencari Mi-chan" kata naruto, kemudian keluar.

.

Dihalaman depan izumo inn, uzume sedang duduk diatas ranting pohon sambil melihat ke langit. " hah, aku belum menemukan ashikabiku" katanya. " aku harus semangat" lanjutnya, dan berdiri hendak turun. Tapi pandangan matanya menangkap seseorang berjalan di balkon rumah, dia memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan, memakai celana jeans hitan dan atasan kaos berwarna merah, dialah naruto.

**With naruto**

Naruto tengah berjalan di balkon rumah untuk mencari miya, ketika ia melihat kearah luar, ia melihat seorang wanita memiliki rambut kecoklatan diikat kesamping dan disetengahnya dibiarkan tergerai ke belakang, memakai atasan kaos berwarna pink dan bintang berwarna kuning ditenganhya, melihat kearah dadanya, wajah naruto langsung memerah, kar na, dada wanita itu ehem..super.. ehem…besar..ehemm…

Pandangan naruto bertemu dengan pandangan uzume, entah kenapa naruto merasa mereka sangat dekat, begitu juga sebaliknya, uzume merasa hangat didadanya, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, puncaknya ketika ia melihat naruto tersenyum, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"a-aku menemukannya, ashikabi ku, tapi siapa dia?" batin uzume.

**Di markas matsu**

Miya , minato dan matsu sekarang sedang bebicara mengenai miya yang besayap

" matsu-san, siapa saja yang mengetahui kalau aku sudah bersayap?". Tanya miya. " hanya aku dan mina-tan" jawab matsu. " bagus, tolong jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang ini, sampai aku yang member tahunya sendiri". Kata miya

" ano, miya-san, jadi kau seorang sekirei?"Tanya minato. " miya hanya tersenyum. " ya" balasnya

" dan naruto adalah ashikabimu?"Tanya minato lagi. "ya, kau kenal naruto minato-san". Tanya miya. Minato mengangguk. " dia adalah kakak ku" jawab minato.

.

**Markas MBI**

Karasuba tengah terduduk di kursinya sambil mengasah nodachi kesayangannya. " khu khu khu, aku penasaran dengan ashikabi nya miya, sepertinya dia berbeda sehingga miya menerimanya". Batinnya. " sebaiknya aku melihatnya" lanjutnya .

**Time skip**

**Izumo inn**

Miya dan naruto sekarang tengah menyiapkan makan malam, perlu diketahui, naruto bisa memasak meskipun masakan miya lebih enak, bukan berarti masakan naruto tidak enak.

" makan malam sudah siap" kata miya. Beberapa saat kemudian para penghuni izumo inn berkumpul di meja makan.

"miya, dia siapa?"Tanya kagari. " ohh, aku lupa, memperkenalkan dia, dia penghuni baru disini, naruto-san, perkenalkan dirimu" kata miya. Naruto berdiri. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya. " saya naruto sahashi, aku baru pindah tadi siang," kata naruto. " kau orang mesum yang tadi itu kan" kata tsukiumi. Naruto sweatdrop.

" sahashi?" Tanya kagari lagi. " dia kakaku" kata minato. " ohh, kakakmu". Kata tsukiumi.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik.

" EEHHHHHHH". Teriak tsukiumi. " k-kka-kak". Kata tsukiumi dengan terbata-bata. " yaa, aku kakaknya minato" balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

"tsukiumi" kata miya sambil tersenyum, dibelakangnya muncul topeng *hannya*. Tsukiumi cepat-cepat berdiri dan menunduk. " aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau" kata tsukiumi keringat dingin. "yaah, tidak apa-apa" balas naruto. Tsukiumi berdiri. " aku tsukiumi ,sebagai istri sahnya minato, ini adalah kesalahan terbesarku, tolong maafkan aku". kata tsukiumi. Semua sweatdrop. " tidak apa-apa". Kata naruto sambil tersenyum. Membuat uzume memerah dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi miya melihatnya dan tersenyum.

" aku kagari, kamar no 201" kata kagari.

" aku matsu, kamar rahasia". Kata matsu membuat naruto sweatdrop.

"aku musubi, kamar no 202. Salam kenal naruto-san". Kata musubi dengan semangat

" kazehana, 205" kata kazehana.

" a-aku u-uzume, 206" kata uzume sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" khu khu khu, uzume-chan bereaksi dengan naruto-kun" batin miya.

Setelah nselesai makan , miya kemudian menyuruh paa penghuni untuk tinggal sebentar " semuanya, ada yang ingin aku katakana kepada kalian" kata miya. Kemudian miya melangkah menuju samping naruto dan duduk. " naruto sekarang adalah ashikabiku, sekaligus suamiku" kata miya. Semua orang terkejut kecuali matsu dan minato. " j-jadi k-kau s-seorang sekirei" Tanya tsukiumi. Miya hanya mengangguk. " tapi ingat itu adalah rahasia, jangan membocorkannya, jika sampai kalian …." Miya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba topeng *hannya* muncul di belakang miya. Miya hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi dipotong oleh mereka, " kami mengerti" kata mereka serempak. Suasana kembali normal, dan miya tersenyum.

**Time skip**

2 hari kemudian

" kami berangkat" kata minato dan naruto. Naruto mau pergi kuliah sedangkan minato mau berangkat kerja.

Diperjalanan naruto dan minato ngobrol ngawur ngidul, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang diawasi oleh seseorang dari ketinggian. "khu khu khu, itu ya ashikabi nya miya" kata orang tersebut

Minato akhirnya sampai di tempatnya berkerja, " nah minato, kau berkerja keraslah, kau harus membiayai empat orang "kata naruto sambil tersenyum. " sialan kau naruto" balas minato. " jaa ne" kata naruto kemudian pergi.

Di atas gedung karasuba tengah menyeringai, "khu khu khu, naruto sahashi, anak takami sahashi, dia sangat mirip dengan takehito, pantas saja miya , menginginkannya" kata karasuba.

Karasuba terus memandangi naruto, tiba-tiba naruto melihat kearahnya, kemudian naruto tersenyum membuat mata karasuba melebar, " t-tidak m-mungkin, aku juga bereaksi kepadanya, khu khu khu, ini menarik" kata karasuba.

**Izumo inn**

Miya tengah duduk dengan uzume sambil menikmati the, di ruang makan. " uzume-chan, kau bereaksi dengan naruto-kun kan". Kata miya. " hahah, kau menyadarinya, tapi kau tidak marah kan?" kata uzume sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Miya hanya tersenyum.

**With kagari**

*drrrt-drrrt-drrrt* handphone kagari bergetar. " moshi-moshi, ada apa takami-san".

" aku akan kesana, kau tunggu diluar". " hai". Kemudian kagari menutup telponnya.

**Time skip**

Takami sedang berbicara dengan miya .

" miya, bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau bersayap?". Kata takami.

Miya tersenyum dan menjawab " karna aku menemukan ashikabiku".

"tapi, ketika kau dengan takehito, kau tidak bersayap kan, bagaimana bisa kau bisa bersayap dengan anakku". Kata takami penasaran.

Miya tersenyum. " itu karena, takehito itu bukan seorang ashikabi, dan mengapa aku menganggap dia suamiku karna dialah orang terdekatku dan satu-satunya orang yang mmembuatku tersenyum waktu itu." Jelas miya

" jadi begitu ya" kata takami, tiba tiba takami menyeringai " apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan takehito?" Tanya takami. " eeeh" wajah miya memerah "t-tidak" kata miya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seringai takami semakin melebar " apa kau penah dengan anakku?"Tanya takami. "eeeh" wajah miya semakin memerah " t-tidak…, " jawab miya . " hahaha, aku cuman bercanda, miya-chan" kata takami. Tiba-tiba topeng *hannya* muncul di depan takami, " takami-san" kata miya sambil menunduk. Takami bergidik ngeri, " s-sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor" kata takami kemudian pergi. Miya mengangkat kepalanya, " tapi mungkin nanti takami-san" batin miya.

**Time skip**

Naruto tengah berjalan pulang menuju izumo inn karna kuliahnya sudah selesai,. Saat ia bebelok ia melihat wanita ramping dengan rambut berwarna silver diikat ekor kuda mendekat kearahya membawa sebuah nodachi, " naruto sahashi" katanya sambil tersenyum, senyum sadis. " ee-eh, bagaimana kau tau namaku, nona, dan siapa anda" kata naruto dengan sopan. " khu khu, kau sungguh sopan, sama seperti dia, pantas miya menerima mu". Kata karasuba, " perkenalkan aku karasuba" lanjutnya. "salam kenal, dan apa kau kenal dengan Mi-chan?"Tanya naruto. " tentu saja" balas karasuba.

"aura orang ini sangat hangat, lembut, penuh kasih sayag". Batin karasuba. Tentu memikirkan hal itu membuat hati karasuba menjadi hangat, karasuba langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak-, aku tidak mau tunduk pada orang yang lebih lemah dari ku, tapi, perasaanku, menjadi nyaman didekatnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan" batin karasuba.

**Izumo inn**

Miya-tan- miya-tan, panggil matsu, kemudian miya dating, " ada apa matsu?" Tanya miya. "ini gawat miya-tan, n-nruto, sekarang bersama karasuba" kata matsu. Miya langsung terkejut. Dengan segera ia bergegas menuju naruto.

**Dilain tempat**

Karrasuba perlahan mendekat ke naruto dengan senyum aneh terpampang di wajahnya, hal itu membuat naruto mundur, maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, buuk, naruto tidak bisa mundur lagi, sedangkan karasuba sudah di depannya. " apa kau takut denganku naruto?" Tanya karasuba. " sebenarnya tidak, tapi senyum anehmu itu membuat ku merinding" jawab naruto. "haha, kau lucu naru-chan" kata karasuba.

" NARUTOO". Kata seseorang, naruto dan karasuba melihat kearah asal suara, disana ada miya.

"khu khu khu, sepertinya aku harus pergi naru-chan," kata karasuba. Kemudian bebalik. " sampai bertemu ashikabiku" gumam karasuba yang sempat didengar oleh naruto. Dan karasuba pun pergi.

" naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya miya hawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa Mi-chan" jawab naruto. " mari kita pulang". Lanjut naruto. Kemudian mereka malangkah pergi, naruto sempat melihat ke belakang den melihat karasuba tersenyum.

To be continued

Nah selesai capter 2,

Gomen kalo jelek, dll.

Silahkan review

jaa


	3. Chapter 3

Naaah, rikudou kembali lagi

Sumimasen, sumimasen, *membungkuk gaje*, lama updatenya, sumimasen

Specials thanks to : all reader-san, karna udah ngereview,

Oke langsung aja, capter 3

.

.

**Naruto the ashikabi**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan milik rikudou**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran, DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x harem**

**Minato x harem**

.

.

**Sebelumnya :** " naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya miya hawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa Mi-chan" jawab naruto. " mari kita pulang". Lanjut naruto. Kemudian mereka malangkah pergi, naruto sempat melihat ke belakang den melihat karasuba tersenyum.

**Capter 3**

**Izumo inn**

Naruto dan minato tengah duduk di balkon rumah sambil menikmati indahnya matahari sore menjelang malam ditemani dengan suasana damai dan tenang.

" bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan, minato". Kata naruto memecah kehengingan.

" hm, aku setuju, ini sangat menyenangkan, " jawab minato.

" haah, aku berharap ini akan terus seperti ini, hidup bahagia dan tenang dengan orang yang kita sayangi". Kata naruto lagi sambil rebahan menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye.

Minato ikut rebahan bersama naruto. " aku kadang berharap game bodoh ini tidak pernah ada". Kata minato.

.

Makan malam siaaap. Teriak miya dari dapur. Semua penghuni izumo inn, langsung bekumpul di ruang makan termasuk naruto dan minato.

.

.

"nah minato-san, aaaaaa". Kata musubi berniat untuk menyuapi minato.

" hei musubi, yang boleh menyuapi minato adalah istri sahnya, yaitu aku". marah tsukiumi.

"musubi juga istri nya minato-san" balas musubi tidak mau kalah.

" hei, sudah-sudah tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bis…." Minato tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karna kusano sudah menyuapinya dengan paksa.

" kyaaa, si bocah ini beraninya" marah tsukiumi kepada kusano.

Sementara itu, kagari ang melihat adegan memperebtkan minato hanya menghela nafas, bebeda dengan uzume dan matsu, mereka berdua tampak menikmati hal tersebut, terbukti dari cekikikan kecil dari mereka berdua.

Dipihak kazehana, dia terus memerhatikan minato sambil tersenyum " dia selalu saja mengalah kepada sekireinya, dia selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan mereka, benar-benar orang yang menarik". Batin kazehana.

Sementara itu Tsukiumi masih terum marah-marah sambil nunjuk-nujuk minato " minato, beraninya kau menerima suapan dari orang selain istri sahmu " . tsukiumi hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi. " semuanya, dilarang berbicara katika makan". Kata miya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya, tapi dibelakangnya muncul topeng *hannya* dengan aura gelap. Hal itu membuat semuanya terdiam dalam rasa taku, termasuk naruto.

Naruto melirik para penghuni yang ketakutan, terutama minato, " gyaahahaha". Tawa naruto , karna melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari minati dam sekireinya. Tapi senyum naruto segera hilang, karna mulutnya kini penuh oleh makanan beserta 'sumpitnya ?'. ya kini mya tengah menyuapi naruto dengan paksa, " makanlah naruto" kata miya dengan senyum, tapi dibelakangnya muncul topeng *hannya*. " y-ya, miya-chan, t-tapi, jangan d-dengan sumpitnya" kata naruto takut. Semua orang disana sweatdrop melihat naruto.

**Time skip**

Naruto, minato, dan miya kini tengah menikmati the sambil melihat ketiga sekirei minato yang memainkan permainan kartu untuk memperebutkan kencan dengan minato besok, karna besok minato tidak pergi kerjaa.

"aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian" kata tsukiumi, " aku juga" sahut musubi. " kali ini aku akan serius", kata matsu.

.

.

Dilain tempat, minato meminta maaf kepada sang pemilik penginapan. " miya-san, tolong maafkan mereka karna membuat keributan" kata minato.

" wah-wah-wah, ternyata adikku diperebutkan oleh wanita-wanita cantik dan seorang anak-anak" kata naruto terkekeh.

Miya hanya tersenyum, " tidak apa-apa, minato-san, justru karna mereka, izumo inn menjadi lebih ramai" kata miya.

Sementara itu, diatap rumah, kagari, kazehana, dan uzume tengah duduk menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang, " huuh, mereka sangat berisik" keluh kazehana. " tapi karna mereka, panginapan ini menjadi lebih ramai kan" kata uzume. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kagari hanya mengangguk.

" yaaah, aku menang, " teriak tsukiumi.

.

"heheh, minato, kau harus siap-siap, bsok kau akan kencan" goda naruto. Minato memerah, kemudian tersenyum.\

**Time skip**

Para penghuni panginapan sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali miya dan naruto. Kini mereka sedang membereskan dapur, miya sedang memcuci gelas sedangkan naruto sedang merapikan tempat makan.

" naruto-kun" kata miya. Naruto melihat kearah miya " apa?" balas naruto. Wajah miya memerah, " m-malam ini a-aku ingin t-tidur dengan mu". Kata miya malu-malu. " eehh, k-kau ingin tidur denganku", kata naruto. Miya hanya mengangguk. " tapi, hanya tidur denganmu saja, aku belum siap untuk hal itu" lanjut miya. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Miya dan naruto sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kemudian naruto mendekati miya dan langsung menggendongnya dengan bridal style, " eeh, n-naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya miya. " katanya mau tidur dengan ku" jawab naruto. Wajah miya memerah, kemudian tersenyum. " takehito, aku sangat bahagia sekarang" batin miya.

**Time skip**

** _naruto, sudah saatnya aku akan membuka segel yang menyegel keistimewaanmu, kemudian orang misterius itu mendekati dan memegang kepala naruto. Naruto gunakanlah keistimewaanmu untuk kebaikan dan melindungi orang yang kau sayang_. **

*haah*. Naruto membuka matanya, " ternyata cumin mimpi, tapi terasa begitu nyata" batin naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berhenti di wajah miya yang berada di samping kirinya, " dia sangat cantik" batin naruto. Kemudian bangun dengan sangat hati-hati agar tadak membangunkan miya. Kemudian naruto mengecup kening miya " aku sangat mencintaimu, miya-hime" bisik naruto kemudian beranjak keluar.

Naruto kini berada di atap penginapan menghadap timur, seang menantikan sang surya menampakkan dirinya. " ternyata kau disini" kata seseorang. Kemudian naruto melihat kebelakang " ehh, Mi-chan, kapan kau bangun" kata naruto. Miya hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk naruto " semenjak kau bangun, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu naruto-kun" kata miya. " eeh" naruto terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, kemudian tersenyum. " apa kau mau menemaniku melihat matahari" kata naruto. Miya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. " bukankah ini sangat indah Mi-chan" kata naruto. Miya mengangguk. " aku harap, ini akan terus seperti ini, tetap damai, tenang, dan tanpa ada pertarungan, serta, bersama denganmu, selamanya Miya-hime, karna aku sangat mencintaimu" kata naruto sambil memeluk miya. Wajah miya memerah " aku juga naru-kun". Kemudian miya mencium naruto, ciuman penuh kasih sayang bukan ciuman nafsu, dengan latar matahari terbit di belakang mereka .Dari punggung miya muncul symbol sekirei kemudian keluar sayap yang besar, lima kali lebih besar dari sayap sekirei biasa, menciptakan lonjakan listrik yang membuat listrik di izumo inn padam, dan semua penghuni izumo inn bangun.

.

.

**Time skip**

" kami berangkat" kata minato.

Minato dan tsukiumi pun meninggalkan izumo inn .

**Dilain tempat**

" haah, siaal, siapa sebenarnya dia, tidak mungkin sekirei yang sudah non-aktif bangkit kembali. Dan dia juga bilang dia adalah sekirei no. 08, yume ,sekirei takdir, apakah no 88 dan no 08 itu adalah satu," kata benitsubasa, sekirei no 105. "tidak, yume dan musubi itu adalah dua orang yang bebeda" kata karasuba yang dari pintu. " buat dia keluar lagi,". Lanjut karasuba. Kemudian mesuk ke kamar mandi.

**Time skip**

Mainato dan tsukiumi tengah berjalan pulang ke izumo inn. Ketika mereka berbelok, didepan mereka, haihane, sekirei no 104 tengah berdiri. Tsukiumi langsung mengambil posisi didepan minato.

" kita bertemu lagi" kata haihane. Kemudian mengambil posisi bertarung.

" baikklah, aku sekirei no 09, tsukiumi akan melawannmu" kata tsukiumi.

Setelah mendengar itu, haihane langsung pergi. " heiii, braninya kau, setelah menantang ku kau pergi begitu saja, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan". Marah tsukiumi, kemudian mengejarnya. " tsukiumi" panggil minato. Ia berniat mengejarnya, tapi dia dihadang oleh benitsubasa, kemudian ditarik ke dalam gang sempit. " buuaagh". Benitsubasa meninju perut minato hingga minato pingsan.

**With tsukiumi**

Tsukiumi terus mengejar haihane, " sampai kapan kau akan berlari". Kata tsukiumi. Mereka terus saling kejar. Itu membuat tsukimi marah " **mizu no ya"** teriak tsukiumi. Ribuah panah air menyerang haihane, melihat itu,haihane melompat ke gedung terdekat, kemudian berbalik menyerang tsukiumi dengan cakarnya, tapi tsukiumi menghindar dengan sangat lincah. " kau menyerang juga rupanya" kata tsukiumi.

*buuaaakkh*, tsukiumi langsung menghantam perut haihane dengan tinju yang berlapis air, membuat haihane terlempar kebelakang. Belum selesai, tsukiumi menyerang lagi " **mizu no iwai**". Serangan itu membuat haihane terlempar ke udara, ketika haihane melihat ke bawah, haihane terkejut karna tsukiumi tidak berada di sana. " **mizu no tsurugi**". Mata haihane melebar, karna tsukiumi sudah berada di atasnya membawa pedang air * zrrraaashh*. Haihane terlempar ke bawah. * brraak*. Tsukiumi langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke haihane yang terjatuh di tanah. Dari tangan tsukiumi keluar naga air menuju ke hauhane. *dduaar*. Ledakan terjadi yang menimbulkan kepulan asap. stelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah haihane dengan luka yang tidak terlalu parah. " kau tidak secepat ini dulu". Kata haihane. " itu karna dulu kau menyandera minato". Jawab tsukiumi.

" hmfh, kali ini juga sama". Kata haihane menyeringai. " apa maksudmu?" Tanya tsukiumi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan tsukiumi, hauhane langsung melompat pergi " menahannya selama ini, sudah cukup baginya" batin haihane.

Melihat haihane pergi mata tsukiumi langsung melebar " MINATO" paniknya, kemudian melompat pergi untuk mencari minato.

**With minato**

Minato membuka matanya, dan menedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ketika ia melihat ke kiri, disana ada benitsubasa sedang mengotai-atik handphone nya, " itu punyaku" kata minato. " aku pinjam dulu" balas benitsubasa.

**Izumo inn**

*kriing-kriiing*. " siapa saja tolong angkat telepon nya, kata miya yang sedang mengangkat jemuran . " haai" kata kusano.

" moshi-moshi". Siapa ini?". Kata kusano

" kasih teleponnya ke orang yang berdada besar itu". Kata benitsubasa

Kusano bingung, karna semua penghuni izumo inn berdada besar, kecuali kagari

" CEPAT kasih ke nomor 88". Bentak benitsubasa

" siapa itu kusano-tan?" Tanya matsu yang berada di tangga bersama kazehana.

" siapa ini?" Tanya kusano ke yang menelpon,

" SUDAH KUBILANG, KAU TIDAK PERLU TAU AKU SIAPA, CEPAT KASIH KE ORANG LAIN"marah benitsubasa.

" haaai" kata kusano

*tuuut-tuuut-tuuut*

" HAAAAAAA, DIMATIKAN, DASAR BRENGSEK, BERANINYA HAAAAAAA". Benitsubasa mengamuk, membuat minato sweatdrop.

" lebih baik aku menggunakan nya" batin benitsubasa, sambil melihat kea rah minato

**Back to izumo inn**

*kriiing-kriiing*.

"Biar aku yang angkat " kata matsu

"haloo" kata matsu

" matsu-san jangan dengarkan, dia…".

" mina-tan" kata matsu

" kau mengertikan, ashikabimu berada di tanganku sekarang..", benitsubasa tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karna minato menyenggol tangan benitsubasa, sehingga handphone yang digenggamnya terjatuh, kemudian diinjak oleh minato. " aku tidak akan melibatkan mereka". Kata minato

" yaaah, rusak, kauuu" geram benitsubasa

**Izumo inn**

" ara?, minato-san diculik" kata miya. Kazehana hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melesat pergi.

Naruto yang mendengar minato diculik langsung pergi mengambil jaketnya, dan berlari keluar.

" naru-kun, kau mau kemana " Tanya miya. " aku mau mencari minato" jawab naruto.. " aku ikut". Kata miya. " tapi…". Naruto hendak protes, tapi dipotong oleh miya. " aku ikut ". " baiklah" jawab naruto.

Naruto dan miya pun pergi mencari minato.

**With tsukiumi**

Tsukiumi terus melompat dari gedung yang satu ke gedung yang lain. Dan berhenti di gedung yang lumayan tinggi. " dimana kau minato" kata tsukiumi.

Ketika ia melihat kebawah, ia melihat musubi. Ia langsung menghampirinya.

" tsukiumi-san, apa tugasnya sudah selesai" kata musubi. " bukan itu masalahnya, minato diculik". Kata tsukiumi.

**Izumo inn**

" katemu," kata matsu. Tiba-tiba, tsukiumi dan musubi masuk " matsu" kata mereka berdua

" tepat waktu, aku sudah menemukan tempat min-tan" kata matsu

Tanpa babibu lagi, tsukiumi dan musubi langsung melesat ke tempat yang disebutkan matsu.

**With kazehana**

Kazehana terus melompat, tujuannya adalah pelabuhan kapal.

**With minato**

Minato terus bergeser mundur dari benitsubasa yang maju melangkah .

" bingo". Kata seseorang. Benitsubasa melihat kearah asal suara, disana ada kazehana. " siapa kau?". Tanya benitsubasa. " heee, aku cuman orang yang terlena dengan sake". Jawab kazehana sambil mengeluarkan sebotol besar sake, membuat minato dan benitsubasa sweatdrop.

" omong kosong". Marah benitsubasa kemudian menyerang kazehana.

Benitsubasa terus menyerang, sedangkan kazehana terus menghndar, sampai. Kazehana mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah benitsubasa. Tekanan angin keluar dari tangan kazehana membuat benitsubasa terlempar kebelakang, tapi masih mampu berdiri.

" kazehana-san". Kata minato. Tiba-tiba haihane muncul dibelakang minato dan menodongkan cakarnya.

" bagaimana sekarang," kata benitsubasa.

" ck", kazehana hanya mendecak kesal

" jadi, siapa kau, apa kau sekireinya atau…".

" BUKAN, kazehana-san bukan sekireiku, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, jadi lepaskan dia". Kata minato. Hal itu sukses membuat kazehana terkejut dan tidak percaya.

" ck, kau terlalu banyak omong, haihane, siksa dia". Kata benitsubasa. Hauhane hendak menyiksa minato, tapi sebelum itu, minato mendorong haihane hingga ia dan haihane terjatuh ke kotak-kotak sake. Kazehana langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini **" hanaukage**". Tekanan angin yang besar langsung menghantam benitsubasa, hingga terpental menabrak kardus-kardua di belakangnya.

" kalian, sudah membuat ku marah" geram benitsubasa. Kemudian ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, sehingga menimbulokan getaran seperti gempa, akibatnya, besi yang berada di atas kazehana runtuh menimpa kazehana,tapi sebelum terkena runtuhan, kazehana didorong oleh minato, sehingga minato terkena reruntuhan besi tersebut.

" ughh, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terlukka karna diriku". Kata minato yang tengah tertindih reruntuhan.

Mendengar ucapan minato, kazehana langsung memanas, secara perlahan ia mendekati minato, " minato, aku tidak peduli jika kau meginginkanku atau tidak, yang jelas aku yang mengingunkannmu". Kata kazehana.

" k-kazehana-san". Ucapan minato terpotong karna kazehana menciumnya.

Angin besar mengelilingi kazehana dan minato seperti tornado, dari punggung kazehana keluar sayap terang. " no. 03, kazehana, menjadi milik mu sekarang dan selamanya, ashikabi-sama". Kata kazehana.

Sementara itu, digedung yang cukup tinggi, naruto dan miya tengah duduk sambil menatap ke putaran angin yang berasal dari tempat penyimpanan, di pelabuahan. " sepertinya, kita tidak perlu ikut campur" kata miya. " yahh, kalau begitu kita melihat saja" kata naruto.

Dilain tempat, karasuba sedang memerhatikan kearah tempat dimana minato disekap " ini akan menarik" batinnya. Tiba-tiba mata karasuba melebar, " perasaan ini, dia ada disini" batin karasuba, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Pandangannya tertuju pada puncak gedung yang berada cukup jauh darina, disana ada naruto beserta sekireinya, miya. Karasuba tersenyum tipis, "sahashi naruto, mungkin aku akan menerimamu". Kata karasuba.

**Back with minato & kazehana**

" baerdasarkan angin kontrakku, hancurkan semua awan yang membayangi ashikabi " kata kazehana

" **hanasenbu".** Kata kazehana, tornado angi langsung menyerang kedua squad disiplin tersebut , membuat mereka terlempar keudara.

**With tsukiumi & musubi**

" itu dia", kata tsukiumi yang melihat tempat minato disekap. Beberapa saat kemudian, tsukiumi terkejut angin berbentuk tornado mengancurkan atap dan membawa benitsubasa dan haihane ke udara

" bukankah ini yang kedua kalinya". Kata haihane.

**With minato**

Minato kini tengah dipeluk polah kazehana, *byuuuur*. . minato apa yang kau lakukan. Kata tsukiumi.

" kawaai, ini yang ke 5" kata musubi semangat.

" kazehana, sampai kapan kau akan memeluk minato" marah tsukiumi.

" hai, minna, akurlah". Kata minato, kemudian ia pingsan, beruntung ia segera ditangkap oleh kazehana.

**With naruto**

" sudah selesai ya" kata naruto. " ayo Mi-chan, kita juga pulang, tapi aku ingin jalan kaki". Lanjut naruto.

Mereka pun melangkah pulang.

Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu karasuba. " sahashi naruto" kata karasuba. " ahh, kita bertemu lagi. Kara-chan, eh maksudku kara-san". Kata naruto. Karasuba yang mendengar parkataan naruto terkejut dan wajahnya langsung dihiasi rona merah sedikit, dan detak jantungnya semaki meningkat. Karasuba mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untk menormalkan detak jantungnya. " siaal, mengapa aku sangat lemah didepannya" batin karasuba.

Sementara itu miya menatap curiga karasuba, " karasuba, tidak mungkin kau bereaksi terhadap naruto" batin miya.

' yahh, sampai betemu lagi sahashi" kata karasuba, kemudian menghiang.\

**Tme skip**

Sudah dua hari minato di rumah sakit MBI. Tentu saja itu membuat izumo inn menjadi sepi.

Sekarang naruto dan miya tengah memasak di dapur.

" tidak ada mereka rumah ini jadi sepi". Kata naruto. Miya mengangguk .

Beberapa saat kemudian

*tiing tong*. Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada tamu. " biar aku yang lihat". Kata miya. Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Miya berjalan keluar, sampai disana matanya menyipit. " mutsu, mau apa kau kemari?". Tanya miya.

" wah-wah, nona sangat tidak sopan dalam menyambut tamu". Kata seseorang di belakang orang yang dikenal sebagai mutsu, yang tidak lain adalah mikogami, ashikabi dari selatan.

" maaf" kata miya. " aku miya sahashi, pemilik panginapan ini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Lanjut miya

" khu-khu, miya, bergabunglah dengan kami". Kata mikogami

" maksud anda?". Kata miya.

' tidak usah, berbohong, sekirei no. 01". Kata mikogami

Mata miya menyipit, " maksud mu bergabung?". Tanya miya.

Mikogami menyeringai. " menjadi sekireiku, jika kau setuju, kau bisa menguasai semuanya", kata mikogami

" maaf, aku tidak tertarik'. Kata miya. " oh ayolah miya, ini adalah tawaran yang sangat bagus, aku menjanjikanmu kekuasaan". Bujuk mikogami. " aku bilang aku tidak tertarik". Balas miya

Mikogami hendak berbcara, tapi dipotong oleh mutsu. " apa kau sudah mempunyai ashikabi?" kata mutsu. Miya tesenyum. Sedangkan mikogami mendecak kesal.

" Mi-chan, makanan sudah siap, sekalian ajak tamunya juga". Kata naruto yang baru sampai di belakang miya. " baik, tunggu aku didalam". Jawab miya. Naruto mengangguk dan masuk.

" apa dia ashikabimu,?" Tanya mikogami. Miya mengangguk " naruto sahashi". Jawab miya. " apa kalian mau ikut makan bersama kami?". Kata miya. " tidak, aku ada urusan". Jawab mikogami kesal. Kemudian melangkah pergi. Mikogami hendak mesuk ke mobil limosinnya.

" jangan sentuh ashikabiku, jika tidak, mutsu tau apa yang akan terjadi" kata miya, disertai dengan topeng *hannya* di belakangnya. Mikogami hanya mendengus kesal, dan masuk ke mobilnya. Dan pergi.

Miya masuk ke ruang makan, " tamu tadi mana?" Tanya naruto. " dia sudah pergi, katanya dia ada urusan" jawab miya naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sementar itu, mikogami terus saja marah-marah, " brengsek, padahal jika aku mendapatkannya, aku bisa menguasai Shinto teito ini". Umpat mikogami. Kemudian mengambil teleponnya.

" halo, akitsu, aku mempunyai tugas untukmu, habisi orang yang bernama sahashi naruto". Kata mikogami kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?". Kata mutsu. Mikogami hanya menyeringai.

**To be continued **

Naa gmana capter 3 nya, moga reader suka.

Gomen kalo ada kesalahan dan kurang bagus

**A/N : saya masih bingung, gmana proses untuk karasuba bersayap. Ada saran?**

Silahkan review

Jaa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoo minna, rikudou kembali lagi, ini dia capter 4**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer, moga kalia suka capter ini**

**Langsung aja cekidot**

**Naruto the ashikabi**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan milik rikudou**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran, DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x harem**

**Minato x harem**

…**.0000….**

**Sebelumnya :** " halo, akitsu, aku mempunyai tugas untukmu, habisi orang yang bernama sahashi naruto". Kata mikogami kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?". Kata mutsu. Mikogami hanya menyeringai.

**Capter 4**

**2 hari kemudian…**

"tadaima". Ucap mainato beserta sekireinya. "selamat datang kembali sahashi-san". Sambut miya. "yo, minato-chan, kau sudah sehat". Kata naruto di belakang miya. *tuiing*.nadi di kening minato muncul. " aku ini laki-laki naruto baka". Marah minato sambil nunjuk-nunjuk naruto.

"onii-chan". Kata kusano sambil menarik baju minato. "hm, apa kuu-chan?". Kata minato sambil berjongkok,. "onii-chan, jangan tinggalkan kuu lagi". Kata kusano. " hahaha, tentu saja, kuu-chan". Kata minato sambil tersenyum. Kusano tersenyum " kuu sayang onii-chan". Kata kusano dan memeluk minato.

" PEDO". Celetuk naruto. *tuiiing-tuiing-tuiing*. Nadi minato bermunculan. "APA KAU BILANG TEME,". Marah minato. "P.E.D.O". kata naruto dengan penekanan. Minato langsung naruto langsung bersembunyi di belakang miya. "aku bukan pedo baka, dan kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakang oya-sama". Kata minato sambil nunjuk-nunjuk naruto yang di belakang miya. Semua sekirei minato, termasuk kagari sweatdrop melihat tingah laku adik kakak, tersebut kecuali musubi yang terlihat bingung. "apa arti pedo?". Tanyanya.

"haah, bukankah mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan". Kata kagari. Miya tersenyum dan mengangguk. " dan tumben sifat keibuanmu tidak muncul". Kata kagari lagi. Tiba-tiba topeng *hannya* muncul di belakang miya. " kau bilang apa kagari-san". Kata miya. "e-eh, maksudku nee-san, ya nee-san". Kata kagari tegagap. Topeng tersebut menghilang. " nah, ayo kita ke ruang makan, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk kepulangan minato". Kata miya sambil berbalik menuju ruang makan.

**Time skip**

Minato dan sekireinya sedang menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan mereka, termasuk kagari dan uzume, sedangkan naruto lebih memilih tiduran di atap sambil melihat bintang. Pikirannya jauh ke masa lalunya, dimana ia ketika bayi ditemukan oleh takami dan diadopsi, kemudian masa kanak-kanak bersama minato dan yukari, mengingat yukari naruto langsung mengambil ponselya dan menelpon seseorang.

" halo, yukari". Kata naruto

" onii-chan,". Kata orang yang ditelpon naruto

" bagaimana kabarmu yukari?". Tanya naruto

" aku baik-baik saja onii-chan, tumben onii-chan menelpon". Kata yukari

" tidak, tiba-tiba aku kangen sama kamu". Kata naruto

"onii-chan, bgaimana kabar minato onii-chan". Tanya yukari

" haah, dia baik-bak saja, dia sedang pesta sekarang". Kata naruto

" aaaaah, pesta nggak ngajak yukari". Kata yukari marah

" hahaha, lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu makan diluar bersama minato". Kata naruto

" serius, aku sayang onii-chan" kata yukari

" hm, jaa". Kata naruto. kemudian naruto menutup telponnya.

" siapa yang kau telpon". Tanya seseorang. " eeeeeh, Mi-chan, sejak kapan kaau disini". Tanya naruto. miya tersenyum dan menjawab " baru saja". " oh". Kata naruto kemudian menyuruh miya duduk disampingnya. " kau tidak ikut pesta?". Tanya miya. " itu tidak perlu". Jawab naruto.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Minato dan para sekireinya tengah tertidur di ruang makan, mereka habis pesta minum sake, kemudian naruto dan miya datang. " sepertinya mereka habis bersenang-senang". Kata naruto. miya mengangguk. "aku kekamar dulu ya, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, besok ada kuliah". Kata naruto. " tidak apa-apa, dan malam ini aku ingin tidur bersamamu". Kata miya sambil merona. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium kening miya " tentu, oyasumi Mi-chan". Kata naruto kemudian pergi.

**Time skip**

Miya dan para penghuni izumo inn kini sedang berada di ruang makan kecuali naruto. " tumben naruto-belum bangun". Kata minato.  
" Huaaaaaaa, aku telat bangun, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku". Teriak naruto di kamarnya

" itu, dia sudah bangun". Kata uzume.

**Lima menit kemudian, **

Naruto turun dengan tergesa-gesa, " Mi-chan, aku berangkat, aku sudah telat, kelas mulai 10 menit lagi kata naruto.

" naruto, ini kan masih jam 7, kelas mulai jam 8." Kata miya, tapi naruto sudah meninggalkan izumo inn. Tentu saja, itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"tapi, kenapa naruto merasa dirinya bangun kesiangan". Tanya uzume ke miya. Miya tersenyum " itu karna naruto biasanya bangun pagi sekali untuk melihat matahari terbit, bersamaku". Kata miya merona karna mengingat kebiasaan dia dan naruto. "ooh". Semuanya ber oh ria. "jadi itu yang menyebabkan setiap pagi terjadi lonjakan listrik". Kata matsu tiba-tiba. Miya mengangguk. "apaan?" Tanya minato bingung. Miya langsung berdiri " nah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan". Kata miya. " musubi akan membantu". Kata musubi. " terima kasih". Balas miya.

**With naruto**

"hah-hah-hah, syukurlah kelas belum mulai". Kata naruto terengah-engah. " woi , sahashi-san, kau rajin sekali, inikan masih jam 7, kelas mulai jam 8". Kata satpan di posnya. mata naruto langsung melebar dan menatap horror jam tangannyam 07 : 55. " APAA". Teriak naruto. kemudian memegang perutnya. " aku belum sarapan". Lalu meraba saku celananya " aku lupa membawa uang, dan ponsel ku ketingalan". Naruto langsung lemas, dan berjalan lunglai ke kelasnya. Satpam tersebut langsung sweatdrop. " dia bodoh, atau terlalu semangat". Batinnya.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

**Izumo inn**

"nah, uzume-chan, tolong jaga rumah, aku akan pergi mengantarkan makan siang untuk naruto sekalian mau berbelanja". Kata miya. " haii, oya-sama". Balas uzume. Miya pun berangkat.

**With naruto**

"haah, sial, aku lapar sekali, untung ada sisa air kemarin, kebih baik aku ke taman saja, supaya aku tidak melihat orang makan". Batin naruto. kemudian pergi ke taman membawa buku.

**With miya**

Miya sampai di universitas Tokyo / shintou teito, " maaf, bisa tunjukan aku dimana sahashi naruto". kata miya sopan ke satpam. " Hah, tentu silahkan ikut aku, kebetulan aku melihatnya tadi". Kata satpam tersebut. " terima kasih, dan apa kau mengenal sahashi naruto?" Tanya miya. " haha, tentu saja, semua kenal sama sahashi-san, mahasiswa semester empat, dan merupakan tangan kanan dosen serta mahasiswa yang jenius". Jawab satpam tersebut. Miya hanya ber oh ria. " nah itu dia". Kata satpam sambil menunjuk naruto yang sedang tiduran di rumput sambil membaca buku. "terima kasih". Kata miya.

**With naruto.**

Naruto sedang tiduran di atas rumput, sambil membaca bukunya ditemani dengan air putih yang yang tinggal sedikit.

*tap-tap-tap…". Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. "sudah kubilang, hari ini aku tidak membawa uang, jadi aku tidak ke kantin, kamu pergi saja". Kata naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, mengira itu adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. "kau mengusirku naru-kun". Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, tiba-tiba topeng *hannya* muncul di depannya. Mata naruto langsung melebar, dan langsung melihat kebelakang, disana aa miya yang tersenyum . "eeeeeh, m-miya-chan, b-bukan , m-maksukdu m- mengusirmu, aku mengira kau adalah temanku". Kata naruto dengan penuh ketakutan. Miya tersenyum " aku hanya bercanda". Kata miya kemudian duduk di samping naruto. " ne miya-chan, mengapa kau kesini?" Tanya naruto. "untuk ini". Kata miya sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan, "kau laparkan". Lanjut miya. Naruto mengangguk dan langsung membuka kotak makanan tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Naruto sudah selesai memakan bekal yang dibawa miya. " wah, enak sekali, terima kasih Mi-chan". Kata naruto.

" ano, maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi naruto-san kau dicari oleh dosen". Kata teman naruto yang baru saja datang. " tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah mau pergi, nah naruto, aku pergi ke pasar dulu". Kata miya kemudian pergi.

**Time skip**

Miya sudah selesai berbelanja, kemudian melangkah kembali ke izumo inn, tapi ditengah jalan ia bertemu karasuba, mata miya menyipit. " hai miya, lama tak jumpa" Kata karasuba.

"karasuba, kau akhir-akhir ini selalu mengawasi naruto kan, aku berasumsi bahwa kau bereaksi ke naruto kan, apa aku benar". Kata miya sedikit sinis. "yaah, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku ngin menguji nya, apakah dia layak". Kata karasuba. Mata miya menyipit. "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti naruto". kata miya. Kemudian melangkah pergi. Ketika ia dan karasuba berpapasan, ia mendengar karasuba berbicara, " aku harap , dia dapat menghilangkan kagalapan dihatiku ini".

**Time skip**

Naruto berjalan pulang sambil menggerutu, " aah, dosen tidak masuk, kok aku yang repot". Kata naruto. "resiko tangan kanan dosen". Lanjutnya.

Naruto sampai di jalan yan cukup sepi, "apa kau sahashi naruto". Tanya seseorang di belakang naruto. naruto berbalik. " ya aku sahasi naruto, dan siapa kau?". Jawab dan Tanya naruto. "aku akitsu,dan aku akan membunuhmu, karna, tuanku menginginkan kau mati". Kata akitsu kemudian membat tombak es dan langsung menyerang naruto. beruntung naruto mengikuti eskul beladiri ketika SMA, jadi dia dapat menghindari tombak es tersebut. Akitsu sedikit terkejut, karna ada manusia biasa yang dapa menghindari serangannya. Akitsu kemudian membuat tombak es yang banyak, tapi tiba-tiba selendang langsung menyerangnnya, membuat tombak es situ hancur. "memalukan, kau menyerang manusia biasa". Kata seseorang yaitu, sekirei selendang, Yang berada di depan naruto. "aku sekirei no 10, sekirei selendang akan melawanmu". Lanjut sekirei selendang. Kemudian maju menyerang akitsu.

Sementara itu, naruto masih shock. "aaaa, hari ini adalah hari tersialku, tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan membuat aku kelaparan di kampus, meskipun Mi-chan membawakanku bekal, kedua, aku lupa bawa uang, ketiga ponsel ku ketinggalan, ketiga, dosen nggak masuk dan aku repot, dan sekarang, aku ingin dibunuh, tidaaaak, sial sekali aku, beruntung ada yang menolongku". Batin naruto .

**Beberaoa saat kemudian**

Naruto melihat kedua sekirei tersebut terengah-engah, terutama yang menggunakan selendang, kemudian jatuh tertunduk. Mata naruto melebar, karna akitsu membuat, lima es berbentuk pisau.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak mau orang terluka demi aku, tidak akan, tapi apa?". Batin naruto bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba, diingatannya terlintas mimpinya.

**With sekirei selendang (uzume)**

"hah-hah-hah, siaal, kekuatanku belum sempurna karna aku belum memiliki ashikabi". Batin uzume. "sepertinya, kekuatanmu belum sempurna,". Kata akitsu. "kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu dulu". Lanjut akitsu kemudian melesatkan pisau esnya. Uzume sudah pasrah, tapi tiba-tiba naruto muncul disertai kilat kuning didepannya dan mendorongya, sehingga ia selamat, tapi tidak untuk naruto, dua dari pisau es itu menancap di lengan dan bahunya. Sementara itu, akitsu tengah dilangda shock, meskipun ia tetap kelihatan tenang. "apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin manusia bergerak secepat itu, jarak antara dia dan skirei itu cukup jauh, tapi, aku melihat kilat". Batin akitsu. Kemudian pergi.

Uzume masih shock, "naruto". katanya. "aku, tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terluka karna aku, tidak akan". Kata naruto. uzume langsung membawa naruto ke gendongannya, ia hendak membawanya, tapi mobil berhenti didepannya, dan dari dalam mobil tersebut kalua takami. " narutooo,". Teriak takami. "cepat bawa dia ke mobil, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit". Lanjutnya.

**Izumo inn**

Miya sedang menikmati teh dengan kazehana, dan kagari. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di dadanya, dan langsung memegang dadanya. "kau baik-baik saja, miya". Tanya kagari. Miya mengangguk, tapi di benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yangterjadi dengan naruto.

**Kanto MBI**

"haaaahaaahaaa, ini sangat menarik,". Kata minaka seperti orang gila, "naruto,naruto sahashi, kau sungguh menarik". Lanjutnya.

Ya, minaka telah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan naruto lewat satelitnya, kemudian ia merekamnya. "khu-khu-khu, takami-chan pasti sangat terkejut". Katanya.

**Izumo inn**

"miya-tan, miya-tan, miya-tan,". Teriak matsu. "ada apa?"Tanya miya. "ini". Kata matsu sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Miya mengambilnya. "moshi-moshi". Kata miya. Tiba-tiba mata miya melebar, dan langsung berdiri kemudian pergi dengan cepat. Sementara itu, kagari dan kazehana bingung, "apa yang terjadi, matsu". Tanya kazehana. "sebaikanya kalian mengikutinya". Jawab matsu. Kazehana dan kagari pun mengikuti miya.

**With miya**

Miya terus melompat-lompat dari gedung yang satu ke gedung yang lain, tujuannya adalah rumah sakit MBI. Dibelakangnya, kagari dan kazehana mengikutinya. "dia sangat cepat, aku tidak bisa menusulnya". Kata kagari. "pasti ada sesuatu terjadi". Kata kazehana.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Miya sampai di rumah sakit, dan langsung mencari kamar naruto.

Sementar itu, di kamar naruto dirawat, uzume masih terisak, dan terus menyalahkan dirinya, karna dirinyanya naruto terluka, meskipun takami sudah mengatakan itu bukan kesalahannya.

*braak*. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan miya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Tak lama, kagari dan kazehana datang.

Miya kemudian melangkah ke samping naruto yang terbaring, dan menggenggam tangan naruto. air mata bercucuran di wajah miya, membuat semua yang ada di sana termasuk takami terkejut, karna baru kali ini mereka melihat miya menangis, bahkan ketika takehito meninggal, miya tidak seperti ini.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Miya sudah tenang, meskipun air mataya masih keluar. "apa yang terjadi uzume?". Tanya miya. Uzume menunduk, "maafkan aku,". kata uzume. "tadi, naruto diserang oleh mantan nomor 7, dan aku datang menolong naruto, tapi, hiks-hiks, kekuatan ku belum sempurna, huks-hiks, dan dia hendak membunuhku, tapi naruto melindungiku, dan baginilah jadinya, maafkan aku miya-sama, karna aku, naruto terluka, hiks-hiks.". Kata uzume sambil menangis. Miya mendekap uzume, "ini bukan salahmu uzume, ini adalah takdir". Kata miya. " tapi..". miya langsung memotong ucapan uzume. "shhhh, tidak ada tapi-tapian". Uzume mengangguk.

**Dua hari kemudian**

Naruto masih belum sadar, meskipun keadaannya sudah baik,

dan uzume masih terus menjaga naruto meskipun, miya menyuruhnya pulang, bahkan miya pernah menggunakan topeng *hannya*nya agar uzume mau pulang, tapi uzume tetap bersikeras mau menjaga naruto dengan alasan , ini adalah kesalahannya. Miya akhirnya membiarkannya menjaga naruto, kana ia tau bahwa uzume bereaksi kepada naruto

**naruto, mind**

naruto berdiri di ruangan putih, tidak ada apa-apa hanya ia dan seeorang disana. "selamat naruto, kau bisa menggunakan keistimewaanmu, tapi ingat, saat ini kau hanya bisa menggunakannya dua kali sehari, jika lebih maka kau akan mati kehibisan tenaga dan nafas, dan jarak maksimalnya adalah 30 meter". Kata orang misterius tersebut dan menghilang.

**Dunia nyata**

Nauto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna putih, ia langsung berasumsi bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit. Naruto melihat ke sebelah kanannya, disana ada uzume. "u-zume-chan". Kata naruto. uzume langsung terbangun. Dan menemukan naruto tengah menatapnya." Syukurlah". Kata uzume dan langsung memeluk naruto. "maafkan aku". kata uzume. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. " untuk apa". Tanya naruto. " karna aku kau jadi begini". Kata uzume terisak. "kau tidak seharusnya menolongku". Lanjut uzume. " makusud mu?", Tanya naruto bingung. "apa kau lupa, dua hari yang lalu". Kata uzume. Naruto mengigat-ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Naruto tersentak, "jadi sekirei selendang itu adalah". Kata naruto. uzume mengangguk" itu aku, dan terima kasih unatuk menyelamatkanku, dan juga aku menginginkanmu". Kata uzume. Naruto tersentak " menginginkanku?" Tanya naruto. uzume melepaskan pelukannya. " menjadi ashikabikku". Kata uzume dan langsung mencium naruto. sayap putih muncul di punggung uzume. "sekirei no 10, uzume, sekirei selendang menjadi milikmu sekarang dan selamanya ashikabi-sama. Kata uzume. Uzume kembali memluk naruto.

*ceklek*. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan miya berjalan mendekati naruto dan uzume sambil menunduk. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya ke uzume. "M-mi-chan, aku bisa jelaskan apa..". naruto langsung terdiam karna miya langsung memeluknya. "kau membuat ku hawatir, baka, hiks-hiks". Kata miya terisak di pelukan naruto. "maafkan aku Mi-chan, dan kau tidak marahkan?". Kata naruto takut-takut. "marah untuk apa?" Tanya miya. "karna aku juga sekireinya". Kata uzume. "tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan". Kata miya.

Miya melepaskan pelukannya, ekspresinya berubah serius. "uzume, kau bilang yang menyerang naru-kun adlah mantan no 7". Uzume mengangguk. " sepertinya aku tau siapa dalangnya". Kata miya. " uzume, tolong jaga naruto". lanjut miya. Kemudian berbalik hendak pergi, tapi ia ditahan oleh naruto. miya melihat kea rah naruto. naruto menggeleng. Miya hendak protes. Tapi dipotong naruto. "aku tidak mau kau mengotori tangannmu dengan darah". Miya mendesah, " baik, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya saja". Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan miya. Miya langsung pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian takami datang ke kamar naruto. "syukurlah kau sudah sadar naruto". kata takami. " kaa-san". Kata naruto. "nah, naruto, besok kau boleh pulang, dan sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor". kata takami kemudian pergi.

**Tempat mikogami**

Miya sampai di tempat mikogami tinggal. Dan mengetok pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka, menampilkan mikogami. "oooo, miya, aku sudah menunggumu, silahkan masuk". Kata mikogami, miya masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya didalam mikogami langsung mendekati miya. "kita langsung saja miya". Kata mikogami. " aku kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu". Kata miya.

"dan apa itu?". Kata mikogami. Tiba-tiba aura sangat gelap muncul dari miya, tiga topeng *hannya* muncul sekaligus, seluruh sekirei mikogami menggigil ketakutan, kecuali mutsu yang hanya shock. Sementara itu, mikogami membeku di depan miya. "kau beruntung karna ashikabiku melarang aku untuk membunuhmu, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, bahkan 107 sekirei yang bersatu tidak akan mampu menghentikan ku untuk membunuhmu". Kata miya, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan mikogami yang masih menjadi patung walau topeng *hannya*, miya sudah tidak ada.

**Kantor MBI**

Takami sampai di kantor MBI, setelah memasuki kantor, ia langsung dipanggil oleh minaka.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?". Kata takami. " akun ingin menunjukan ini kepadamu". Kata minaka sambil memperlihatkan rekaman di tangannya. Mata takami melebar, karna melihat rekaman dimana naruto bergerak seperti kilat. "jika dia bisa melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan member gelar kepadanya. ***senkou no ashikabi**. (ashikabi kilat). Kata minaka. Kemudian pergi ke ruangannya meninggalkan takami yang berfikir keras. "bagaimana mungkin". Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

To be continued

Naaa gmana reader-san, moga kalian suka.

Mind to RnR

jaa


	5. Chapter 5

Yo mina rikudou balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Gomen lama updatenya, karna laptop saya diambil ama kakak untuk skripsi, jadi gg bisa buat cerita,

Setellah melihat review, saya jadi enggak tega, jadinya saya bela-belain membuat cerita di warnet terdekat, haha.

Gomenasai

Oke ini dia capter 5

**Naruto the ashikabi**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Declaimer: naruto dan sekirei bukan milik saya**

**Warn: crosover, gaje, typo bertebaran, OOC dll.**

**Mind to RnR**

**Naruto x harem**

**Minato x harem**

Begin

**Capter 5**

Keesokan harinya naruto pulang dari rumah sakit bersama uzume dan takami menggunakan limosin milik takami, tak lama mereka pun sampai di izumo inn.

"tadaima". Ucap naruto kemudian masuk kedalam bersama uzume dan takami,

"okaeri, naruto-kun". Jawab miya. "yo naruto, aku kira kau akan pulang seminggu lagi". Kata minato yang berada di belakang miya. "hei, aku bukan orang sepertimu yang betah di rumah sakit, seperti anak mami". Balas naruto. *tuiing*. Dahi minato berkedut. "apa kau bilang teme". marah minato. "anak mami". Balas naruto. "HEII aku bukan anak mami, aku lama di rumah sakit karna lukaku parah , tidak sepertimu baka". Marah minato.

Di belakang, takami mendesah, mengetahui akan sifat kedua anaknya. "kalian berdua sama-sama anak nakal" kata takami sambil berjalan, kemudian menjewer telinga kedua anaknya, dan menyeret mereka masuk.

"adududuhh, kaa-chan, sakit kaa-chan" ,kata naruto dan minato, tetapi tidak di perdulikan oleh takami. Sementara itu, uzume cengo, "ibu dan anak sama saja". Batin uzume.

"apa mereka selalu begitu?". Tanya uzume ke miya. "entahlah, tapi aku suka ,melihat wajah takut naruto dan minato". Jawab miya kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti uzume.

Didalam ruangan, tsukiumi, matsu, musubi dan kusano sedang bermain kartu, sedangkan kazehana dan kagari sedang menikmati teh, di meja yang berada di tengah ruangan.

*sreeeeggh*. Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan takami yang sedang menjewer telinga naruto dan minato. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada takami.

"takami/takami-san/takami-tan/takami onee-chan". Kata tsukiumi, musubi, matsu dan kusano. "halo". Balas takami sambil tersenyum

"hei, takami, kanapa kau menjewer mereka?". Tanya kagari. Takami melangkah menuju meja sambil,menyeret naruto dan minato, kemudian ikut duduk. "yah, mereka nakal dan tidak akur". Jawab takami. Kagari mengangguk.

Kemudian miya dan uzume masuk dan langsung ikut duduk di sebelah kazehana.

"naruto-san bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya kagari ke naruto. "yah, aku tidak apa-apa, Cuma lenganku masih sedikit sakit" jawab naruto.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya takami, sambil melihat ke arah musubi cs.

"biasa, mereka bermain kartu untuk menentukan siapa yang duduk di samping minato ketika makansiang nanti". Jawab kagari. Takami tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan minato langsung blushing. Takami mengalihkan pandangannya ke kazehana. "kenapa kau tidak ikut kazehana?" tanya takami ke kazehana. Kazehana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke musubi cs, "aku punya cara sendiri untuk dekat dengan ashikabi-kun". Jawab kazehana tanpa menatap takami. Takami mengangguk. Kemudian menatap naruto."naruto, sebaiknya kau istirahat". Kata takami. Naruto mengangguk."baik, lagi pula aku ingin tidur". Jawab naruto kemudian berdiri dibantu oleh miya. Naruto dan miya pun melangkah menuju kamar naruto.

**Kamar naruto**

Naruto dan miya sampai di kamarnya naruto, kemudian naruto langsung duduk di atas futonnya.

"ne naruto-kun, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika makan siang nanti, dan jika kau butuh sesuatu panggi lsaja aku"kata miya sambil tersenyum. Naruto mangangguk kemudian menarik miya dengan lembut dan menciumnya di bibirnya dengan lembut. Sayap yang sangat besar berwarna lavender muncul di punggung miya, kemudian menghilang ketika mereka berhenti berciuman. "arigato miya-chan". Kata naruto yang masih blushing.

"kalian pikir apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya uzume disertai dengan senyuman.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Takami, uzume dan miya tengah duduk di ruang tamu, wajah takami tampak serius.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan takami, atau bisa kupanggil kaa-sama"kata miya. Takami menyipitkan matanya kemudian menyeringai."maa-maah, jadi kau benar-benar menyukai anakku, dan menganggap dia suamimu, eh miya". Kata takami.

*blush*

Wajah miya langsung blushing, sementara uzume terkekeh.

"te-tentu,saja, dia baik, peduli, dan ashikabiku".jawab miya sambil blushing. Takami hanya terkekeh.

"kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku harus memanggil takami dengan nenek ". kata uzume. Alis takami berkedut, "kenapa kau memanggilku nenek uzume?, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu tua".kata takami. Uzume terkekeh,."karna mulai sekarang, aku adalah anak angkat naruto-kun, dan miya". Jawab uzume sambil memeluk miya. Alis takami masih berkedut."aku lebih suka kau memanggilku takami saja".kata takami.

"kaa-sama, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?". Kata miya kembali ke topik. Takami mengangguk, "miya, aku ingin menunjukkan mu ini". Kata takami sambil menunjukkan rekaman naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat. Mata miya menyipit sedangkan mata uzume melebar. "jadi begitu", ucap uzume dengan pelan, tapi didengar oleh miya. "apa maksud mu?". Tanya miya, sambil melihat kearah uzume

***flashback***

Uzume tengah jatuh tertunduk karna kelelahan, didepanya, berdiri akitsu yang sudah siap dengan pisau esnya,sedangkan dibelakangnya, berdiri naruto yang berjarak 10 meter.

Akitsu langsung melancaarkan serangan, yang mematikan, tapi detik berikutnya, naruto berdiri di depannya,kemudian menariknya,sehingga ia selamat,tapitidakuntuknaruto.

***flashback end***

Miya dan takami mengangguk mendengar penjelasan uzume. "jadi miya, apa kau yang mengajarinya?". Tanya takami, miya menggeleng,"tidak, aku tidak menjarkannya, aku hanya mengajarinya taknik berpedang,lagi pula ini baru pertamakalinya aku melihat yang seperti itu". Jawab miya. Takami mengangguk

*drrrrt drrrrrt drrrrt*

Handphone takami bergetar, takami langsung mengangkat teleponnya

"halo,"

"apa !, baik aku segera kesana".takami menutup teleponnya.

"ada apa?".tanya miya. Takami ,mendesah. "aku harus segera pergi".jawab takami. "kau tidak makan siang bersama kami, sepertinya naruto-kun dan minato akan senang jika kau ikut makan siang dengan kami"tanya uzume. Takami menggeleng."maaf, tapi ini level 4, mungkin lain waktu aku akan ikut".jawab takami. Miya dan uzume mengangguk,. "ini, tolongtanyakan nanti pada naruto"kata takami sambil menyerahkan rekaman kepada miya. Kemudian pergi

**Diluar penginapan**

Takami beerjalan menuju keluar izumo inn, disana ia melihat minato bersama kusano.

"minato, aku akan pergi".kata takami. "kaa-chan, kenapa cepat sekali,?" tanya minato."aku ada pekerjaan, lain kali aku akan datang lagi". Jawab takami. Minato mengangguk keudian memeluk ibunya.

**Time skip**

Semua penghuni izumo inn kini sedang berada di dapur sekaligus ruang makan

"mana naruto?" tanya kagari. "ahh, dia masih di kamarnya, aku akan memanggilnya".jawab miya kemudian pergi

"ano, uzume-san, kau sekirei kan?" tanya minato sambil melihat kearah uzume. Uzume mengangguk. "apakah kau sudah punya ashikabi?". Tanya minato lagi. "kawaaai, kau ingin memasukan ku ke dalam koleksimu manato-kuuuun".kata uzume dengan nada menggoda. Minato blushing. " jika kau menginginkannya". Kata minato.

*pleetaaak*

"aduuuh,". Kata minato kemudian menengok ke belakang. "teme, kenapa kau menjitak ku?". Tanya minato.

*pleetak*

Naruto kembali menjitak minato. "dia itu miliku, dobe". Kata naruto. Minato terkejut. "jadi, kau ashikabinya uzume-san?".tanya minato. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melihat langsung memeluk lengan naruto, menempelkan payudaranya yang diatas rata – rata itu di lengan naruto. "kau cemburu, naruto-kun?" tanya uzume.

*waaaackkk**waaaaack*

Kepala naruto dan uzume langsung tertimpa prying pan, " adegan cabul di larang di izumo inn". Kata miya disertai topeng hannyo di belakangnya. "hai, hai kaa-chan". Jawab uzume. Kemudian duduk.

"kaa-chan ?" tanya kagari. Uzume mengangguk. "mulai sekarang aku adalah anak angkat naruto tou-can dan miya kaa-chan". Jawab uzume dengan nada seperti anak- anak. Sedangkan miya dan naruto langsung blushing.

"sungguh, kanapa kau menjadi anak angkat mereka, padahal kau bisa juga menjadi istrinya". Kina tsukiumi yang angkat bicara. Uzume tersenyum.,"karna aku melihat mereka seperti suami istri,jadi aku ingin menjadi anak mereka".jawab uzume. Naruto dan miya kembali blushing.

"kalian tidak masalah dengan ini?". Tanya kagari ke naruto dan miya. Mereka hendak menjawab,tapi uzume langsung menyela mereka. "tentu saja, mereka setuju, bahkan tadi miya memanggil takami dengan k...". uzume tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya,karna meresakan aura gelap berasal dari miya

"uzume". Ucap miya disertai topeng hannyo di belakangnya.

"miya memanggil takami dengan k...?". tanya kagari. Uzume langsung menggeleng. "bukan,bukan apa apa, mari makan aku sudah lapar".kata uzume.

**Time skip**

Semua penghuni selesai makan siang dan kembali ke aktifitas masing masing, naruto dan uzume membantu miya membereskan dapur."naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu".kata miya. "apa itu?".jawab naruto. Miya,uzume dan naruto pun duduk di meja. "bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya ?". tanya miya. "melakukan apa?", jawab naruto bingung. Kemudian miya menunjukkan rekaman yang dikasih oleh takami.

"entahlah, waktu itu, yang ada di otak ku hanya bagaimana cara menyelamatkanuzume-chan, kemudian...". naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. "kemudian...?".tanya uzume.

"kemudian aku teringat mimpiku".jawab naruto. "mimpi?".tanya miya, naruto mengangguk

***flashback***

Dunia mimpi naruto

"Selamat naruto, sekarang aku akan membuka segel yang menyegel keistimewaan mu," kata seseorang misterius, kemudian memegang kepala naruto. "naruto, gunakanlah keistimewaanmu untuk melindungi hal yang berharga bagimu".lanjut pria misterius pergi

***flashback end***

Miya dan uzume mengangguk setelah mendengarkan cerita naruto. "jadi, ini adalah , keistimewaanmu."kata mengangguk "tapi saat ini aku hanya bisa menggunakannya 3 kali sehari" . kata naruto. "kenapa?" tanya miya, naruto menggeleng. "entahlah,aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa, suatu hari nanti aku bisa menggunakannya tanpa terbatas". Kata naruto. Miya dan uzume mengangguk mengerti.

**Time skip**

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa, naruto menantikan terbitnya sang surya,tapi kali ini ditemani oleh dua orang, yaitu istrinya, a.k.a miya,dan anak angkatnya, a.k.a seperti biasa, penghuni lainnya terbangun karna naruto mencium miya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"kami berangkat".kata naruto dan minato, naruto pergi kuliah dan minato pergi berkerja,

"hei dobe, apa ada lowongan pekerjaan di tempat mu berkerja?"tanya naruto. "entahlah,nanti aku tanyakan, kau mau mencari kerja?". Jawab dan tanya minato. Naruto mengangguk.

**Time skip**

Naruto sampai dikampusnya, setelah menyapa satpam, naruto langsung menuju kelasnya, beberapa saat setelah duduk, naruto dihampiri oleh beberapa temannya. "yo naruto"sapa teman naruto yang bernama kiba. "yo kiba".

"hei naruto, gadis yang kemarin yang bersamamu di taman itu siapa?".tanya kiba. "oh, dia, namanya miya".jawab naruto. kiba mengangguk. "dia bukan pacarmu kan, kau kan orang yang paling anti cewek". Kata kiba, naruto hanya diam

(ps: naruto terkenal di kempusnya sebagai orang yang anti cewek, karna dia sangat cuek, dengan semua cewek yang mendekatinya).

"dia sangat cantik, dan imut, dialah cewek idamanku, apalagi jika melihat dia telanjang". Kata kiba yang mulai menghayal. Tiba-tiba, aura gelap langsung memenuhi ruangan, "kiba-san, jangan pernah ganggu dia, dia itu kekasihku, bukan, dia tunanganku". Kata naruto, disertai topeng hannyo di belakangnya. Semua orang di kelas tersebut menggigil ketakutan, sedangkan kiba, bersujud-sujud, minta maaf ke naruto.

"ternyata tidak sia – sia, aku belajar di miya-chan".batin naruto menyeringai

**Time skip**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 03:15, minato langsung bergegas pulang, saat beberapa blok dari izumo inn, minato melihat dua orang yang sedang bertarung, "sekirei". Kata minato pelan

Beberapa saat kemudian, minato melihat salah satu dari mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga,sedang kan yang satunya menyiapkan menyiapkan senjatanya untuk membunuh yang satunya. Sementara itu minato yang melihat itu, hati malaikatnya kambuh, dengan berani dan nekat minato langsung berlari kearah mereka. Kemudian berdiri di depan sekirei yang terluka tersebut, membuat sekirei yang lainnya berhenti. Tentu saja, itu tidak lepas dari pengintaian satelit MBI, membuat minaka dan matsu mengetahuinya. "kukuku, sahashi minato". Kata minaka disertai dengan seringaian, "tenshi no ashikabi".lanjutnya.

**With matsu**

"sepertinya ini tidak baik". Kata matsu kemudian pergi untuk memberi tahu sekireinya minato.

**With minato**

"mau apa kau manusia?". Tanya sekirei yang ternyata adalah akitsu. "justru aku yang bertanya, mau apa kau dengan dia?". Tanya minato. "master menginginkan dia mati". Jawab akitsu. "tidak akan aku biarkan". Kata minato. Akitsu bersiap untuk menyerang minato, tapi tiba-tiba tsukiumi, kazehana, dan musubi mucul di depan minato kecuali musubi yang muncul di samping minato.

"kami lawanmu sekarang" kata tsukiumi ke akitsu.

"ini buruk". Batin akitsu kemudian pergi

"heiii". Teriak tsukiumi.

"kaho-chan". Teriak musubi. "musubi-chan". Kata kaho. Mereka langsung berpelukan

"mari kita balik ashikabi-kun". Kata mengangguk. Mereka semua tarmasuk kaho kembali ke izumo inn.

**With naruto**

Naruto berjalan santai menuju izumo inn, ketika berbelok ia melihat karasuba berjalan kearahnya. "kara-chan". Kata naruto pelan.

"lama tak jumpa naru-chan". Sapa karasuba. "yo karasuba". Kata naruto. Sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba,karasuba mendorong naruto hingga ,membentur dinding. "kau lulus,naru-chan, aku sudah melihatnya, kau lulus menjadi ashikabiku". Kata karasuba, dan hendak mencium naruto tapi naruto karasuba terkejut. "kara-chan, saat ini belum waktu yang tepat, sebenarnya aku menginginkan kau jadi sekireiku, tapi aku tau masalahmu dengan miya-chan, oleh karna itu, maukah kau menunggu, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan miya-chan, aku janji jika miya setuju, maka aku akan langsung menyayapimu, aku tidak mau sekireiku tidak menyukai satu sama lain" kata naruto . "baik- baik, aku mengerti".jawab karasuba. Kemudian hendak pergi. "kara-chan, jika kau menjadi sekireiku, apa kau mau keluair dari disiplin skuad, aku sudah mendengar tentang disiplin skuad, jadi aku tidak mau sekireiku disebut anjing MBI". Kata naruto. "akan aku pikirkan".jawab karasuba kemudian pergi.

Naruto kembali berjalan, beberapa saat kemudian, naruto sampai 2 blok terahir menuju izumo inn, disana ian melihat 2 sekirei bertarung, "sekirei". Kata naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka secara diam diam. Sayup sayup naruto mendengan perkataan mereka "menyerahlah no. 43, yomi, dan ikut bersama kami dan menjadi sekirei tuan kami". Kata sekirei yang satunya.. "tidak akan toyotama, aku akan menemukan ashikabiku, dan ashikabiku bukan tuanmu". Balas yomi. "kalau itu pilihanmu, terpaksa aku harus membunuhmu, karna tuanku berkata begitu". Kata toyotama. Dan hendak menusuk yomi yang jatuh tertunduk lemah. Tapi detik berikutnya, naruto muncul dan langsung meninju toyotama, tapi toyotama berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang. Memanfaatkan kesempatan naruto langsung menggendong yomi kemudian berlari menuju izumo inn yang berada tidak jajuh darisana, toyotama tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengejar naruto.

Naruto terus berlari hingga tinggal satu blok lagi ia sampai di izumo inn, tapi toyotama mendarat di depannya, naruto langsung berhenti kemudian menurunkan yomi, lalu mengambil posisi didepan yomi.

"brani juga kau manusia".kata toyotama. Dan hendak menyerang, tapi tiba- tiba miya muncul di depan naruto.

"miya-chan". Kata .

"sebaiknya kau pergo no.16, karna ini adalah wilayahku". Kata miya. Tanpa pikir panjang toyotama langsung naruto dan miya mwlangkah menuju izumo inn.

"ne miya-chan, bagaimana kau bisa tau dimana aku?" tanya naruto. Miya tersenyum. "berterima kasihlah ke matsu".jawab miya. Naruto mengangguk.

**Time skip**

Minato dan naruto beserta para penghuni lainnya kini berkumpul di beranda rumah.

*drrrrt-drrrrt*

Handphone naruto dan ,minatobergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, naruto dan minato pun membuka apa isi pesan tersebut

_Halo para ashikabi,_

_Saya minaka hiroto, game master sekirei plan_

_Hari ini saya akan menginformasikan tentang perkembangan game terutama ashikabi,_

_Berikut informasi tentang ashikabi_

_Ashikabi selatan, hayato mikogami, memiliki 11 sekirei_

_Ashikabi barat, higa izumi, memiliki 9 sekirei_

_Ashikabi utara, twin brother sahashi, naruto dan minato, masing masing 2 sekirei dan 5 sekirei_

_Ashikabi timur nishi 3 sekirei_

_Sampai saat ini sekirei yang belum bersayap kurang dari 10._

_Dan satu hal penting lagi_

_Saat ini ada 3 ashikabi istimewa_

_Akuma no ashikabi, _

_Senkou no ashikkabi_

_Tenshi no ashikabi_

_Itulah informasi umtuk saat ini. Nikmati game ini_

_Minaka hiroto_

_._

And cut, to be continued

Naaaah,gmana reader san, moga suka, gomen gg da adegan fighting, mungkin capter depan

Sooo, please RnR.

Ps: jadwal update nya sekarang akan teratur, paling cepet 3 hari dan paling lama 2 minggu

Jaa ne


End file.
